


Letters to Anders

by StoleTarts



Series: Dragon Age: A How-To Guide [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in Skyhold, Anders starts receiving thank you letters from those who appreciate what he has done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Anders

_“Perhaps you don’t hear this enough, but I’m grateful for what you have done._

_I was one of those mages locked in a tower. I may have had more privilege due to my family, but plenty of other mages didn’t. You freed us, Anders._

_So, thank you.”_   **\- From Inquisitor Vesper Trevelyan.**

 

_“When I left Ferelden, I hated mages. Pure and simple. Hawke used magic in front of me because he thought he was saving my life. He had no idea who I was at the time, only a Templar in need of help._

_I could have locked him away for being an apostate. By all accounts, I should have. Hating someone is easy. You can use any excuse you want to justify your reasoning. But he saw me as just a man in trouble._

_It baffled me to no end and took me a long time to remember who I was before I put on my uniform. By the time I realized that my armor did not control me, it was too late._

_All of these titles, Knight-Captain, Inquisitor, Champion, they are just names. What matters is what you do while you carry them._

_In closing, I wanted to thank you...even though I may not be what you had in mind._

_What you did allowed me to be with Hawke; for a Templar to openly love a mage._

_You made that possible, Anders. For better or worse.” -_   **From Commander of the Inquisition Cullen Rutherford.**

 

_“Thanks to you, I will also be known as the former Warden-Commander to the arsehole who decided to blow something up and everything went to shit._

_I wouldn't have it any other way."_ _-_   **From Prince-Consort of Ferelden Izarre Cousland** **.**


End file.
